


Support

by Clexa_is_everything



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anya and Lexa are trans, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_is_everything/pseuds/Clexa_is_everything
Summary: G!p Lexa/G!p AnyaSmut, Smut and more Smut......with a hint of fluff.





	Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part. 1/2

Lexa backed up on to the driveway and shut off her engine.  
She opened the car door and reached across to throw her sunglasses into the glove compartment.  
When she sat back up, she was startled by Anya standing by her open door.  
"JESUS!" She grabbed her heart that nearly jumped out of her chest.

 

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car. We've had some concerning reports about you carrying a weapon" Anya said playfully.

 

Lexa Looked at Anya, raising her brow slightly.  
"Is that a gun in your pocket, Anya or are you just happy to see me?".

 

Anya looked around making sure the street was clear before stepping closer to the car. Her midsection shielded by the open door.

"Oh. No...it's not a gun" She husked. She unzipped her pants and slid her hands into her boxers, slipping her rock hard shaft out.  
"It's a weapon of mass destruction" She whispered.

 

Lexa stared at the rock hard 6inch cock in front of her.  
Licking her lips, she reached her hand out and took hold of it. She could feel Anya pulsing slightly as her fingers wrapped around the thick shaft.  
"Anya!" She gasped "You're so hard".

 

Anya's eyes closed for a second and she took a quick intake of breath, her hips jerking forwards ever so slightly.  
Lexa gave Anya's cock a sharp tug, eliciting a loud moan from her. She began pumping up and down the hard length, pre cum leaking from the tip and stringing down hitting the paved driveway.

"I'm going to get you off right here!" Lexa growled.  
"Show everyone how much of a slut you are. Show everyone that you're MINE!".  
Anya whimpered as she felt Lexa's grip on her cock tighten.  
She felt her balls tighten slightly at the thought of a neighbour catching them.

 

"Please, Lex. Fas...Faster" she panted. Her hips Jerked erratically as Lexa pumped her cock faster. She could hear the slick sound of her soaking shaft slipping faster and faster through Lexa's fist. The obscene noises turned her on even more.

 

"Fuck, baby. Do you like that? Lexa asked .  
"You like the idea of someone seeing us? Seeing me milk your cock dry? Seeing you shoot your huge load over me?"  
She kept up the pace and cradled Anya's balls in her free hand, squeezing gently.

"Such a dirty girl! MY dirty girl!" Lexa growled once again, knowing Anya was on the edge.

 

Anya closed her eyes as she listened to Lexa's words. She felt her balls tighten under Lexa's touch and her orgasm rushed up her shaft.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck....Yes! Lexxaaaaaa" she sighed as thick ropes of cum spurted from the tip of her cock and coated Lexa's arms and shirt.

 

Lexa smiled as she milked Anya's cock, getting the last little spurts of cum. She continued, letting Anya jerk into her fist until she was too sensitive.  
She licked a few stray drops of cum from her fingers, humming as she savoured the taste.

 

Anya put her softening shaft back into her pants as she got her breath back.

 

Standing from the car, Lexa slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned to Anya and pulled her into a messy kiss, teeth clashing. She slipped her tongue inside, letting Anya taste herself.  
Pulling back, she wrapped a hand around the base of Anya's neck and brought her closer to whisper in her ear.

 

"How about you come and join me in the shower hmm? Help me with a little problem" she whispered, dropping her gaze down her body.

 

Anya followed her gaze and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Lexa's huge bulge in her skinny jeans.  
When they both locked eyes again, they were both panting.

 

Anya took Lexa's hand in hers and dragged her towards the house.

 

"My good girl" Lexa said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Smut central.  
> -shower sex  
> -All things Anal  
> -Smut  
> -Smut  
> -more smut


End file.
